


You Can't Rush Love

by Mrs_Flowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Calum, Fetus ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Top Luke, Top Michael, fetus luke, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Flowers/pseuds/Mrs_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been having a hard time at finding love again and Ashton has been waiting to meet his true love. They accidentally bump into each other and now thats all they have on there minds. Will they ever actually meet face to face in reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Rush Love

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH it has been forever since I updated! I will try my best to update this story whenever I have time! Leave some Kudos and comments to help inspire me to keep going on. Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!

•Luke's POV•

I sat on the bench in the park on a cold Wednesday, envying every couple that walked by. Their lives are so happy with lots of love but I sit here envying the love and affection they have. I could be like one of those lovey-dovey relationships but it just didn't work.

Her name was Beth and we were so happy together! Well.. I was happy. Until I found out she was cheating on me with some loser for 3 months and left me for him.

Since then, my best friend, Calum, has been working his ass off to help me get over her by taking me to parties and introducing to me to strangers but it none of it works.

"Hey Luke!" I looked up to see Calum and with some brunette by his side.

"Oh god." I quietly said to myself.

"Yo! This is Jenna. She is one of my sister's friends." 

"Hey." I said to brunette.

"Hi."

"Oh my gosh! You guys are communicating! So a movie later today? Or nah?" I sighed at Calum's dumb idea.

"Come on Luke! She's pretty, smart.. I think, and she is working on her modeling career!" 

"Sorry Cal but this isn't going to work out."

"Just give it a try!" He kept on.

"Can I go now?" She asked.

"Sure whatever." She walked off leaving Calum with me.

"You need to move on! You turned down each of girls I introduced. Was there even one girl that you thought was interesting?"

"Nope. Maybe you should just give it up. You can't rush love."

"Buuut! You can wish for it. Here." Calum said pulling out a coin and handing it to me.

"What's this for?" I examined the coin.

"Throw it into the wishing fountain"

"You know I don't believe in that stuff." I argued.

"Just give it a try."

I let out another sigh and made my way towards the water fountain.

"I wish I could find my true love." Whispered to the coin close to my mouth with my eyes tightly shut.

Once I tossed the coin, I opened my eyes and walked back to Calum.

"It didn't work." 

"You can't rush love." He used my words against me.

\-------------  
•Ashton's POV•

"I love the feeling of cold air but warm sunlight against my face!" I said with a smile.

"You are so weird." My best friend, Michael, laughed at me.

We sat on the grass in the park near the lake. Sometimes we like to just sit by the lake and watch all the people scramble around and going on with their daily lives.

I stared off into the lake and listened to all the voices behind me coming from strangers.

"So I was thinking of going to watch that new movie that just came out tomorrow."

"Sorry I can't. Harry wants me to come into work tomorrow at 1."

"Damn. Why does he still keep that restaurant going? He barely has costumers anymore since his parents past."

"Its a family restaurant Mikey! You can't just give on something that your family starts and probably want to keep on. And we do have lots of customers! I heard that there were a lot of tourists here looking for a good restaurant."

"You aren't even family." 

"So! He said I feel like family. Anyway I think he need to get going. Its getting dark." 

"Fine. Whatever." We both got up and brushed off grass and walked towards the water fountain.

"Can we go make a wish? Please Mikey!" I begged.

"Fine."

I pulled out two pennies and handed him one.

"I wish I could find my true love." I quietly said to my fist with the coin and tossed it into the fountain. I opened my eyes to the sound of it dropping into the water and looked at Michael he just stared at me.

"I don't get why you believe in all that crap. Wishes aren't real." 

"Shut up. Don't ruin it. All you have to do is believe! If you don't then your wish will never come true."

We started to make our way back to apartment but I got stopped by a push.

"Ompf!"

I felt myself falling back and hitting my bum on the hard concrete.

"Ow!" 

"Im so sorry! I didn't see you!" A tall stranger with blonde hair and a nice lip ring pulled me up.

"Its okay." I giggled "it was actually my fault. Im such a klutz."

"Its true! Believe it!" Mikey shouted to the cute blonde boy.

I stared up at him for a while.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever since! They were so blue. 

"Oh uhm yeah.. Sorry 'bout that. I was just to caught up in your eyes." I giggled once more.

The cute stranger smirked.

"Come on, its almost 6:00" Michael said as he began pulling me away.

\----------  
Luke's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked the little boy that I had knocked down minutes ago.

Our eyes met and his big hazel eyes seemed to be glued at me.

"Oh uhm yeah.. Sorry 'bout that. I was just to caught up in your eyes."  
He said as he quickly looked away and let out a very adorable giggle.

It was soft and giggly and it actually kinda of a turn on so I beamed a smirk at him, making his cute chubby cheeks turn bright red.

"Come on, its almost 6:00" Said his colorful haired friend who pulled him away.

Damn. I didn't get a chance to say bye or get his name.

"Let's go get pizza or something." Calum tugged on my arm. I didn't move until it was official that the stranger was out of sight.

I walked to the local pizza place that was closest to the park and also the best pizza place EVER. We ordered at the front counter and sat at a booth near the window.

I couldn't stop thinking about that guy from the park. I have no fucking idea who he was but I just feel like I know him from somewhere.

All I know so far is that he had the cutest giggle and beautiful hazel eyes that went so well with his perfect smile.

The sound of the pan of hitting the table as the waitress place the pizza on our table woke me up from my daydream. 

"Yes! Finally! I'm starving!" Calum immediately reached out to the pan and grabbed himself a slice. I actually didn't really feel like eating pizza because I just couldn't let go of the thought of him.

"Why aren't you eating?" Calum asked with a mouth full of pizza. 

"I'm not really that hungry." I say as I stared out the window.

"Oh. More for me then!" Calum grabs at another slice "You seem upset."

"Nah. Just thinking." 

"Thinking? Luke Hemmings never thinks! Tell me what you are thinking about!"

"Remember that dude from earlier?" I looked at Calum.

"The one with the hot friend that had colorful hair? Then yes."

I snorted at the dumb words Calum said.

"Yeah, sure.. I just keep thinking that I seen him before. I don't know his name!"

"I don't think he mentioned it anyway. Maybe you just need to sleep it off. Try eating a slice to get your mind off about it for now before I finish it all." 

\------------

Ashton's POV

Michael pulled me away from the cute blonde guy so fast I didn't even get his name but when I actually realized what he said I started to run faster then him towards my work place.

"Shit! Its 6:20! My boss is gonna kill me for being late!" Michael said as we were half way from our jobs.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! Harry is gonna be so mad at me! I didn't even know it was that late!" I breathed out.

We kept running until Michael reached his job which was a pizza joint straight across from the restaurant I work at.

"Bye Mikey." I said as I ran up to the restaurant.

I walked in the restaurant and made my way to the back where the kitchen was and grabbed my chef's coat and apron then clocked in.

"You're late, Irwin! We already got customers sitting in." Harry walked past me holding two plates in both of his hands.

"Sorry Harry! I will try better tomorrow!" I said as I grabbed at one of the ticket orders and went straight to work.

"How the hell did you get late anyway? Don't you live like 10 minutes away from here?" Asked the the restaurant other chef which was his little sister, Gemma. 

"I do but I wasn't at home. I was out with a friend." I responded back as I washed my hands then began getting my hands covered in flour  
As I made the entrée.

After working my shift at the restaurant I went home and took a quick shower and went straight to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Uh? Where the hell am I?! Wait.. Am I.. At the park?"

"Hey!" Said a voice from afar.

'Who is that? Where are you?" I asked looking around to find no one in the empty park.

"Over here." Said the voice once more. I turned around to see the tall blonde guy from earlier. 

"Wah? Why am I here? How did I get here? Why are YOU here?" 

The cute blonde laughed and gave me a smile.

"Relax. You are dreaming, silly! And I don't know why I'm here with you in the park. Strange."

"Oh.. How did you get in my dream?" 

"I dunno. Maybe you miss me." He laughed once more and making me blush "Is it weird that YOU are in my dream?" 

"Well duh! All I did was bump into you! How the freak are we sharing dreams? I don't even know your name."

"Hello stranger. My name is Luke Hemmings. I like penguins. Now whats yours?" You held out his hand.

I slowly reached out and began to shake his hand. 

"I'm Ashton Irwin..."

"Ashley?"

"Its Ashton."

"Oh I know. I just wanted to see how you would react." Luke laughed.

"Well now you know."

"You're so feisty! What happen to the cute bubbly boy from earlier?"

It might be a dream but I could feel my face burn even though I was in the REM stage.

"Cute?" 

"Oh heh.." Luke began to rub the back of his hair as if he was nervous "Did I say cute? I meant.. Uh..small! Yeah that's what I meant."

"Mhmm.. "

"ASHTON! AAAASHTON! ASH!"

"Huh? What is that sound?" I asked.

"I think someone is calling your name. Wake up Ashton." 

The words "wake up Ashton" went through my held but then I began to flutter my eyes open and I saw a blur figure.

"Wake up Ashton!" I heard Michael call out.

"Huh?" I said as I tried to make my blurry go away.

"Wake up, fucker!" 

"Mi-Mikey? What are you doing here?" I finally woke up and sat up to see Michael sitting on my bed next to me.

"Get dress. We are going to mall."

"But its too early!" I whined.

"Its 11:24! Hurry up!"

"Huh? Shit I over slept. Wait.. How did you get in my apartment?"

"You gave me a spare key. "

I sighed and fell back into bed.


End file.
